Beyond the Limits
by Shanrik
Summary: After many attempts on his life, the villagers finally cornered the demon and were ready to kill him to complete the Yondaime's unfinished job. But no one should underestimate the love of a mother, even after death she keeps on protecting her precious son. Uzumakicest, Incest, Futanari, Lemons with actual plot, Fem. Kyuubi, Futa on male, Original Bloodline Limit, Little Dark Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Shanrik's here. I'm here with a futa fanfic and as you can see it's on Naruto universe. I was having the idea for quite a while, so why don't I just publish it. So here I'm with a futa story. Now I'm not new to this community, I had wrote some stories in the past and got quite a good response but still I made this new account for not to disclose my identity (mostly because so my friends doesn't freaked out by my stories) and also because I don't want to get my real account ban if someone report this fanfic.**

 **Okay so basically this is a futa story, for those who don't know futa is a female with both genital, means she have both a vagina and a penis, so please if you are a futa hater or don't like these kind of stuff please don't read and later flame me. This story is almost all lemon with some real actual plot. I always want to read some futa on male fanfic with actual plot but I found almost none, the few which actually have some plot are abandoned. In this Naruto also have an absolutely original Kekkei Genkai made by yours truly (At least I never saw any bloodline limit similar to one I created in the stories that I read and I really read a lot of them)**

 **Anyway time for some changes in my Naruto Universe, so all graduate from the Academy at the age of 15 instead of 12, okay. I really don't like how Naruto forgive everyone so easily in the canon; I mean that's some actual bull shit. If your best friend almost kill, you would just forgive him and chase after him to come back home like some love stuck homo? (No offense to homos BTW) Mrrr~ I think I should stop my ranting there. Naruto will be a little dark in the story with some really high libido. There will also be some bashing, not hardcore ofc.**

 **WARNING: - This story contains futa on futa, futa on male, male on futa, incest, vanilla, BDSM, anal, threesome or moresome, double penetration, fendom, inflation, dirty talking and some highly sexual graphics. So ft you're not 18+ please don't read this fanfic, it's not good for health.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Hinata owns him (I'm a NaruHina fan, it's my 2** **nd** **favorite Naruto pairing). If I own the show I would have revived Kushina and let Naruto fuck her silly (I'm also a NaruKushi fan, incestuous relationships are really hot).**

 **Word count without A/N: 4245 words.**

 _Edited on 8 February: Removed some small grammatical mistakes_ **.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _On the outskirts of Konoha was running a little blond haired boy with emerald blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheeks; he was wearing a ragged green shirt with black spiral design on its back, black torn short pants and shoes with holes in it. You may ask why he's running? The answer is pretty simple, today is 10_ _th_ _October; the day when the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves and got sealed in an infant by the famous and favorite Hokage of all time, Minato Namikaze The Yondaime Hokage. Today is also the tenth birthday of the said infant baby turned boy who is running. So coming back to the same question, why he's running? Because there's a mob of villagers chasing him with various kind of weapons, from spears to simple ladle. Yondaime Hokage has to sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi and the villagers simply want to complete his job by killing the boy without thinking of any consequences that may occur due to their foolishness._

' _Why? Why everyone want to hurt or kill me? What have I done to get treated like this?"_ The boy questioned himself while crying; he was on the verge of fatigue and exhaustion. Normally he easily avoided them or outrun them but today one of them got a lucky shot and a rusty kunai directly impaled his left leg causing him to lose half of his speed.

"Kill the Demon."

"Let's finish the Yondaime's job."

"Die you murderer."

Naruto never knew why everyone keeps calling him Demon, monster or various other names, he never did any harm to anyone, except from some harmless pranks, _'I have to outrun them or this time they will definitely kill me. Why jiji even want me to always forgive these damn villagers for all the pain they cause me?'_ And with that thought in mind with some anger, the boy took off from the ground with everything he had to the tree branches and started skipping trees to outrun them. He always watch the shinobis of his village keenly jumping from trees or rooftops to another and learned to do it all by himself.

Naruto sigh in relief when he saw the villagers far away, but suddenly a jolt of pain brought his attention back to the severe wound on this left leg, he frown when he say that the wound is not healing. He don't know why but whenever he got injured or cut his wounds healed up real quick but due to some unknown reason this wound was not healing at all and for the last few minutes he was also kind of feeling drowsy. _'That must be a poison lanced kunai.'_

Due to lack of attention he failed to see an arrow coming his way and it went right though his right shoulder blade. Naruto screamed in pain and fell from the tree straight to the ground with heavy force with a grunt.

"HA, we finally got you."

"Now you can't run anymore."

"Start praying, although even Kami-sama won't hear a prayer of a monster like you."

The mob of around 20 villagers were readying their weapon to beat the shit out of demon and possibly complete the job of Yondaime. Seeing the group of villagers in front of him, Naruto tried to stand up and run but couldn't feel his leg at all.

' _The poison may have finally started effect.'_ For the first time in his life Naruto was feeling afraid of something, no, terrified, is this his end? Will he die like this, changing nothing in this cruel world? He always wanted to change the life for good, is his life so worthless? He started backing off from the villagers until a tree blocked even that option.

' _Maybe this will not be so bad after all, it would be better than living a life full of pain.'_ Naruto finally accepted his fate and tightly closed his eyes for the upcoming pain and possibly death.

Naruto waited, and waited….and waited, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, only for it to be widened even further to its maximum limit due to the scene in front of him. The villagers who were ready to kill him a second ago, were all embedded on trees by many big golden pointy chains through their stomach. The whole gore scene made him puke his entire lunch, not that he got to eat much anyway.

"Wh-what happened?" Naruto gasped with a soft tone, fear still visible in his eyes. He followed the golden chains with his eyes to find his rescuer only be surprised even more when he found the chains to be coming out from his own back.

The way the chains were coming out from his back, it looked really painful so the ten year old child did what every normal child would do and starts screaming and freaking out. But fortunately(or unfortunately) his legs thought this would be a good time for taking a nap, so they didn't hear their masters command or Naruto would be running like a headless chicken around the whole forest at midnight.

"AHHHH what's this? Why are chains coming from my back?" Naruto shouted, as if the forest would answer his question. And suddenly he felt a massive pain on his abdomen region like his skin being burnt with red hot rod before he faint away.

* * *

Naruto grumbled and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in sewer and lots of pipes with different colors of liquids flowing through it on the ceiling going somewhere he didn't knew. On closer inspection he found there are only three colors of liquid flowing through them which are red, blue and golden. He looked around a bit to get a better view of his surrounding; he was in a four way corridor and was confused on where to go until he felt a pull from his right and walked toward the hallway. He walked until he found himself is big and I mean very big hall. The hall was lit with golden light and the most perplexing of all, there was a freaking huge golden bar gate closed by a small piece of paper with a kanji of "Seal" on it. The golden chains that were coming out from his back, was now coming from inside that strange huge gate.

Naruto moved forward to the gate to find what was inside the gate, only for his danger sense going haywire and jumped to right to dodge a big white claw, which surely would have went right through him if not for his keen reflexes. Due to all the attacks in the villages on him his body developed a good sense of danger and keen reflexes that can even leave some Chuunin in envy.

"What was that?" The blonde questioned himself, slowly but shakily standing on his feet again.

"KURUMI!" A very feminine voice shouted on top of her lungs, "That could have been dangerous, he's just a kid."

There was a beastly male chuckle before another respond came, " **Oh calm down Kushina. You were sleeping the whole time I saw him grow from a new born kit to this, whatever he is now. I know he can dodge that.** "

Naruto focused more on his eyes and again moved forward until he came to face to a giant fox and a lady maybe in her twenties or so with beautiful violet eyes and red luscious hairs on her heart shaped face, big DD size cup breasts with a slim but toned waist, slender legs and plump rear. She was wearing a worn out white colored shirt, normal indigo colored skirt finishing right before her knees and a green apron that would have covered even her legs if not for its very bad condition. The clothes were just good enough to cover her private parts. All in all, she looked like a redhead goddess wearing worn and torn out clothes and pants. She had both her arms like she was pushing something and panting a little with sweat drops on her forehead. When she rested her arms on her side, the golden chains disappeared.

Naruto watched her in awe; he never stood in the presence of such a beauty before. His mind went into trance and a word automatically came out from his mouth, "Beautiful," As soon as the word came out, Naruto clasped his hand on his mouth.

Hue of pink made its way to Kushina's cheeks from the complement, she turned toward her adorable son and gave him a sweet motherly smile with some happy tears on the verge of falling from the corner of her eyes, "Thank you…..sochi."

The last word hit him like a train ran right through him causing his mind to completely shut down, after what felts like hours but in reality a few minutes his thought processing started and brain rebooted.

"W-What? Soc-sochi? H-How could th-that be? That's impossible." Naruto stuttered and kept babbling for few minutes.

Kushina watched him with a sad smile and walked toward him to hug him, to kiss him, to shower him with her love. As Kushina was about to pass the huge gate, she felt a jolt of pain through her entire body as if she is being electrocuted and thrown back toward Kurumi with some force while she scream in pain.

"Kurumi, what just happened?" Kushina asked the kitsune while slowly rising up with some deep pants due to relieving pain.

" **Did you forget Kushina? We're still inside the seal; you try to go outside, you suffer with extreme pain and thrown back inside again.** " The fox now named Kurumi informed her former jailer lazily. " **This is my third time inside a seal, so I kind of get immune to those measly little defense mechanisms."** It added.

"This is my first time inside in a seal, so I really didn't know what to expect." Kushina replied, dusting off the dust from her.

Naruto was watching all the interaction between them with mild shock. Here's her supposed dead mother talking to a big fox like it's an everyday thing.

Kushina faced him again with a pain expression, "Sorry sochi, looks like I can't get outside this jail. You have to come here."

' _Is this real? Do I really have a mother all this time?_ ' Naruto questioned himself but his rational mind was not working correctly at the moment, so he only wanted to hug the woman in front of him who claimed to be her mother and cry all his pain out. So with that in mind he ran toward her, that is until the fox that attacked him a few moments ago came into his view again causing him to halt his moments completely.

Now that he was so close to the gate, he can see the features of the fox more clearly, it has orange soft furs all over him, big pair of rabbit like ears inside of whom was black, sharp black slit on its red irides for eyes and sharp big fangs and claws with nine big furry tails coming from its back.

As soon as he saw the nine tails waving, his mind stuck with realization, "You-you are the Kyuubi." he exclaimed while stuttering, fear clearly evident in his voice and eyes and slowing started backing off.

" **The one and only.** " Kyuubi declared with a ferocious grin.

"Naruto, you don't need to be scared of her, she's just messing with you and Kurumi please behave." Kushina said, with an ever sweet smile on her face directed to the giant orange fox.

"B-but everyone says Ky-Kyuubi attack and destroyed the village and was the cause of Yondaime hokage's death, because of it I became an orphan, because of it you died." Naruto shouted in shaky voice at the top his lungs at the end of his speech while pointing his finger to the subject of his pain, now tears flowing freely from his eyes.

The fox didn't denied or replied anything, she let her former jailer do her work, "Naruto...please listen to me. The villagers don't know what happened that night, I was there and everything happened in front of my eyes. So please sochi, please believe in me. Kurumi didn't mean to do what happened that night intentionally. When the time comes, I'll explain what happened that night, okay?" His mother plead, with love in her eyes and soft, sweet voice.

Naruto didn't gave much thought to the name given to the fox or the fact that she call Kyuubi "she", he was completely entranced by her mother loving voice and complied. He slowly walked to her caring mother inside the jail, until he was inside and only one foot away from her. Kushina kneel to his eye level and engulfed him in her bosom and started crying her heart out, "Oh Naruto, my sweet Naru-chan, sochi. I'm so sorry for leaving you so early in your life. I should have been there."

Naruto couldn't take anymore and hugged her mother back and start pouring his eyes.

From the sidelines Kyuubi watched the family reunion with genuine smile on her feral face. After about five minutes they finally came down from their emotional high.

Naruto parted from her mother and wiped his tears, "Kaa-chan….why did you leave me if you were alive and what is this place?" he questioned his blonde locks shadowing his eyes, afraid to hear the answer. During his stay in orphanage, children and even villagers said him that his parents abandoned him because he's a demon.

Kushina lifted his chin to meet his eyes and replied in a sad tone, "We're currently in your Mindscape Naru-chan and about me leaving you." She took a deep breath readying herself," Well Naru-chan, I'm already dead. What you're seeing is just some remnant of my chakra which was supposed to help you restraining Kurumi when you try to take control of her chakra by yourself." She added with some venom, which went completely unnoticed by the boy.

"So you're going to leave me again?" And with that his all hopes of having a nice family went crushing down, Naruto didn't want to feel lonely again.

Kushina quickly noticing her mistake, hug him again "No Naru-chan, I'll stay with you from now on. I'll never leave you again." her voice muffled from pressing her mouth on the boys' clothes.

"B-but you said..."

Parting again for the second time, Kushina replied her son with a happy smile, "Okay Naruto, I'll tell you how, but first I'll like to meet you with my one of the closest friend and my former tenant." Kushina said, interrupting Naruto and taking him to the giant Kitsune. "Here Naruto, her name is Kurumi; you may know her as Kyuubi no Kitsune." she introduced with her sweet smile.

" **Hey kit,** "

"Umm…...Hi Kurumi-san." Naruto greeted her nervously, he really didn't like formalities but it would not be a very good idea to anger the Kyuubi on his first meet, "M-my n-name is Naruto Uzumaki." He added.

There was silence for few minutes, no one uttering a single word; you could even hear the sound of breathing.

That is until a huge roar of laughter broke it, " **Relax kit, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm inside you from the day you were born so I possibly know more about you than you yourself. So you don't have to be so formal.** "She said with a grin, receiving a nod " **In fact I'm the one who always take care of you injuries, you know how fast they heal? It's all because of my chakra.** " She added.

"Really!" Naruto had stars in his eyes. After all, all the villagers were always trying to hurt or kill him and the giant fox who all of them hate and detest, is the only one who was helping him survive till now.

"Thank you, Kurumi-san," Naruto said with a smile on his face and bowing his head, which mind you he do very rarely to only few who are precious to him to show his respect.

Then something clicked in the boys' mind, "W-wait, you called Kurumi by 'she'…..is Kurumi-san f-female?" The boy asked his mother.

"Hai, hai, Kurumi is almost female." Kushina replied with a nervous laugh with some sweat drops on her forehead. When Naruto asked why the fox's voice is of male, Kurumi was the one to answer.

" **It's just how it is from the day I was born. And if you have any question about me, you can ask me directly kit.** " Kyuubi informed in her usual lazy voice with closed eyes. Naruto simply nodded.

"Okay sochi, as the introductions are over now I can tell you how I can stay with you even when I only have little chakra left, it's only a hypothesis though." Kushina readied herself for some long explanation, having her son's full attention.

"Okay, so you know that Kurumi was used to be my tenant, right?" Kushina asked, getting a nod, "I was born in the era of war, so when I joined the Konoha Shinobi Force, due to my very large chakra pool being an Uzumaki I was always sent on very long term mission. Even with my unusually large chakra pool I at most only lasted a week, so I always had to stay relied on Kurumi to fill me chakra pool with her more potent chakra. While this was a good way to keep going, her chakra being more potent started to damage my chakra coil and at the end of the war, I had to retire from the Shinobi Force." she stopped; checking if her son's keeping up or not, getting a nod she continued. "It was sad that I have to leave the shinobi force, but I discovered that my chakra changed or you can say evolved and started adapting to Kurumi's chakra. I didn't think of much about it then, but I think it was because of the Uzumaki bloodline." This got a shocked reaction from Naruto because from what he know, he really didn't have any bloodline, but before he could ask, Kushina continued, "Anyway if my theory is correct, I think if Kurumi keeps sharing some of her chakra with me I won't fade away from here, of course if that is okay with her." Kushina finished and nodded her head proudly for deducting so much in such a short amount of time. People just always keep making fun of her for her short temper and saying she has zero brain, bet they never expected this coming from her.

Naruto my now have stars twinkling in his eyes, he can't believe his Kaa-chan is so intelligent, just like him. "Wow Kaa-chan, you're so amazing."

Kurumi snorted, " **For once I have to say, that some really quick thinking. So even you use your brain once in a while, that's good or it'll get rusted and be of no use.** "

Kushina's eyebrow twitched, "What does that mean you harlot?" she shouted, pointing her index finger at her.

Kurumi smirked, happy to see her only true friend didn't change a bit, " **Anyway, I think it'll work and I don't have any problem with sharing my chakra with you or your son, I already like him.** " Naruto blushed at that and turned away.

"That's good, but does that mean you can't come out and stay with me in the real world?" Naruto did not want to be hopeful only to be crushed once again a second later.

"I can Naru-chan, even if only as a clone not in a real body but I don't think that would be a good idea." She said with a sad look.

"Why?"

"There's two reasons Naru-chan, first if I have to move my consciousness in a clone from here inside this locked seal I'll have to make Kurumi's chakra and force its way through your chakra coil to a clone made my you and I already told you what happens to me when I did it for a long time. You'll also loose you ability to manipulate chakra after few years sochi." Kushina replied while tenderly rubbing his cute whiskered mark cheeks, "As for the second reason, this village is completely different than what it looks like." she added venomously.

Naruto nodded slowly and asked curiously," What you mean?" he doesn't like the village much either; he was just staying because he doesn't have any home other than Konoha plus the guard won't allow him to leave the village.

"All the elders and Hokages from Nidaime till your Dad Yondaime, all and everyone of them only think about is this filthy Konoha village, it doesn't matter to them if innocent peoples are dying, if their village gets more power. And almost every villagers of Konoha with some exceptions are power hungry, greedy, self centered and pick on weak ones." Kushina informed with disgust on her face.

"E-even jiji, I mean even Sandaime." Naruto asked shakily, clearly didn't want to hear the answer. Sandaime may not be one of his precious, but he was very close to become one.

"Especially him Naru-chan, he was that son of the bitch who planned my fake kidnapping so I can be saved by your equally manipulative dad and I fall in love with him. And I'm really ashamed to say this, it actually worked and I fell for that pig." She doesn't really know if she should regret the decision or not, because of that wrong decision she got to have her beautiful and cute sochi.

"Why the Sandaime choose dad for this?"

"I didn't really know, but I think it's because of Namikaze clan's high speed capable body, even a genin of his clan can run with a speed of high chuunin and my Uzumaki clan's longevity and fuinjutsu and maybe my chains. It may also be because your dad was a puppet in Sandaime's hand and his complete loyalty his oh so mighty home" She explained.

Naruto sigh loudly, "So there really no way to bring you outside in the real world." he asked still with little hope that there may be some way.

"Well if we can open this seal then Kurumi's chakra can flow in your body without any harm, but I don't think you have the key of this seal do you, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully already knowing the answer. Naruto shook his head in negative.

After thinking over it for a little bit, gathering all the information from her past experience with the vixen, memories and details she got from Kurumi of the seal on Naruto when she was asleep and all the knowledge on fuinjutsu she had acquire from his Uzumaki heritage.

"I think there is a way to break this seal." she said staring at the sealed door with a confident smirk which send shivers down in Naruto's spine, she spun to face her sochi with a smile," If everything go according to what I plan it'll be killing two birds with one stone. It'll break the seal plus it'll also unlock your Kekkei Genkai."

"Really?" Naruto responded with glee, "And I really have a Kekkei Genkai, what is it? What is it?" he sure is excited.

"Hai, you have a Kekkei Genkai. I'll tell you what it is when you'll be ready to unlock it. Say Naru-chan, what's your age?" she asked with her usual motherly smile.

"I'm ten now, why you asked?" he was perplexed about the sudden change in the topic.

"Ten, huh?" Kushina muttered and again regained her thinking position, "Hmm, I would prefer 18, but 15 should be fine." she added under her breath,

"Okay Naru-chan, we'll decide if you want to unlock your Kekkei Genkai or not on your fifteenth birthday." She said seriously leaving no room for argument.

Naruto was about to whine but Kushina stopped him before he can began, "Naru-chan Uzumaki male Kekkei Genkai is not some child's play and it has some serious side effect on the user's body, so we'll wait until your fifteenth birthday and that's final. Kurumi and I should be able to start your real ninja training and teach you all the necessary things till then." She almost commanded.

Naruto nodded with a sad look, he knew his mother would only think well about him but that does not mean he have to like it. He want to release her Kaa-chan from this dirty jail as soon as possible and hug her in real life.

Kushina cupped his cheeks in her hand with a sweet smile, "I know Naru-chan you want to free me from this dingy jail and believe me, I also want to get out of here so I can give you all the love you deserve and some but I didn't want to do that at the cost of my cute sochi's future life. I would better stay in here than that. I hope you can understand, I want you to take that decision with your right mind and after thinking a lot about it." she finished and kissed his forehead, "Whatever, you decision would be, I'll always stay beside you, okay?" she added.

Naruto could only nod his head in agreement because he was fully mesmerized by her Kaa-chan's beautiful violet eyes.

"That's good, from tomorrow we'll start your training."

* * *

 **AND Cut!**

 **I know, I know alright, it was really very sappy (T_T) , please don't kill me for that (_)**

 **Except that, how was it? Was it good : ) ? Bad : ( ? Please let me know my mistakes in the review or any suggestions. So for those who wanted a lemon I'm sorry, lemons will start from the next chapter. My native language is not English, so I always makes some grammatical mistakes, please forgive me for that and I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, so feel free to PM me if you're interested.**

 **To clear some confusions,**

 **1\. I know they are called Adamantine chains; I was just trying to describe it by Naruto's POV.**

 **2\. Kushina was in a coma like state until now.**

 **Until next time, Je ne.**


	2. Unlocking the Legend (Futa Lemon)

**Yo guys, what's going on?**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in the update, I actually planed to finish this chapter and upload it on 5-6 Feb, but due to some personal reasons I had to shift to a new rented apartment and it took a lot of time. Anyway, I did my first lemon ever in his chapter so please tell me in the review how was the lemon. I might not up to the level you used to read but I'll trying my best to improve the future chapters. I'm better at drama, angst, romance and stuff like that. This fanfic is just for this sudden high interest on futa on males lemons.**

 **You know I actually wrote about 20% of the chapter on the day I uploaded the prologue and then deleted the whole file because I did not like how it went and started again differently. As sorry for grammatical errors, I only proofread 1/3 of the chapter so there still maybe many mistakes you'll found.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta reader, if anyone of you are interested please PM me.**

 **WARNING :- Contains 18+ material with futas, if you're underage please don't read and scare you mind for the rest of your life**

 **Word Count without A/N – 8266 words**

 **Lemon word Count – 2629 words**

 **Lemon type – Futa**

 **More detail – Futa on male, anal, little dirty talk, S &M etc.**

 **Characters in the Lemon – Kushina (Futa) and Naruto**

* * *

 **Unlocking the Legend**

The first thing Kushina did after their talk was creating a schedule for Naruto to follow daily. Since Naruto lived alone in an apartment there was no restriction on him, which was good in her book. Since after the Third Shinobi War the Academy didn't accept any children under 12 year for Shinobi training, so he had two years all to himself for developing and sharpening his own skill and get a massive head start on the rest of the kids of his age.

Naruto had to wake up at 5:00 am and got only 30 minutes to freshen up, he had exactly one hour for preparing and eating his breakfast, ten minutes for reaching Training Ground no. 44 aka Forest of Death. That particular training ground is dangerous so there wasn't much security to stop any intruders, only a fool would be stupid enough to enter that place. Fortunately, Kushina used to train there in her early days and knew every bits and corner of the place. She had made a small seclude area at a corner of the forest with a small cabin for resting; the area was secured by many seals to prevent wild animals from entering. Naruto just had to charge the seal with his chakra to activate it. From 6:40 am to 9:00 am, he would train his body with ten minutes break after every hour, while for a ten-year-old kid he got a nice body if he want to remain a civilian; it was not enough for a shinobi and still had too much baby fat on him.

He also met a crazy woman named Anko in the forest; she like him was also not liked much in the village though he still did not know why. At first she questioned him what was he doing in such a dangerous place, he told her for training. She leered him suspiciously for few moment then shrugged it off and started normal chatting. They became great friends after some time, she would occasionally watch him train and while a little surprised with his skills she didn't told about it to anyone. She would sometime even tease him when she took bath with him, much to his chagrin.

After that came the bane of every Shinobi's carrier, Chakra Control. Moreover, in Naruto's case, you can say it likely his main enemy being an Uzumaki _and_ container of the strongest tailed beast. His chakra pool was already as massive as a Low Jōnin and with terrible, no horrible control over it; his chakra was like a wild fire, untamable. This lead to the addition of meditation and chakra control exercise from 9:00 am to 12:30 pm with ten minutes breaks after every hour. After that Naruto would took a long needed bath in the lake near the cabinet for say almost 30-45 minutes, he would have till 3:00 am to go back to his apartment, cook, eat and rest or a nap.

From 3:00 pm until 5:00 pm, Kushina taught him academic studies, tactics, manners (the irony of the situation) etc. She didn't want her son to become a killing machine with no brains and socially awkward.

After that, Naruto was free to do anything he wants until 7:00 pm. At seven he would start preparing his dinner and finish eating it until 9:00 pm followed by sleeping time. More or less, that was his daily training regime for him made by Kushina and Kurumi. The mightiest fox did not wanted her host to be a weakling even if the said host is her best friend's son.

With that training regime, Naruto started his training days.

During the beginning, Kushina found that Naruto had inheritated the Namikaze clan's High-speed movement ability; while she may hate Minato she wouldn't deny any useful abilities that may help her son. She told him everything about it, basically due to this ability a person have more than normal amount of chakra pathways and tenketsu points in his/her body for more speed and better reflexes. Normally every human have 361 tenketsu points and that's a fixed number, when Kurumi scanned his body with how little permission she had given by the seal she found Naruto has 430 tenketsu points, the difference in number alone says for itself. Minato had 400 tenketsu points and what he did with them? well you can ask Iwa shinobis.

Improvement of the said ability was also added in the physical training session of his training regime.

It took him about week to properly gain control over his massive chakra reserves and another four days to master the Leaf Concentration exercise, in which he had to stick a leave on his forehead with only the help of his chakra. Kushina started his Tree Walking exercise as soon as Naruto was done with Leaf concentration exercise. Tree Walking took him a full week to master but the result was clearly visible, he could even dance upside down if he wants to now. Kushina did not stopped there she even taught him Water walking exercise, it took the most amount of time out of all the chakra control exercise, solid two weeks. After which Naruto could easily run or even perform somersault on the water surface without any problem.

After when Naruto gained decent control over his chakra, Kushina added light Ninjutsu practice with the control exercises. She taught him the basic Academy level jutsu first, the **Kawarimi** and **Henge no Jutsu**. She knew he would not be able to execute the basic Bunshin as till date none of their ancestor was able to perform it. In Uzushiogakure Shinobi Academy, they used to directly taught **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** instead of normal one. She also explained why Kage Bunshin was considered as an Kinjutsu and its pros and cons, main pro being the ability to transfer back memories and experience back to the user when the clone dispel and only con being a very bad headache when the user receive too much memories at once. Using his own innovative brain, Naruto made his own S-Rank Jutsu certified by many shinobis in the village when he used it on them, **Oiroke no Jutsu** and **Harem no Jutsu** with the combination of Henge and Kage Bunshin. His mother applauded on his creation.

After a year of hard training, Kushina and Kurumi thought it would be a good time to start his elemental training. They did an elemental affinity test and found Naruto have not one, not two but three elemental affinities. Wind being the strongest, followed by Fire and Lightning both equally strong. Kushina was flabbergasted by the result; it was rare to find a shinobi who has two affinities, much less three with one high level affinity. Moreover, all three affinities were offensive. Minato had wind and lightning affinity while she have wind and fire affinity, she didn't expect him to inheritate all three of them.

While it may be a good thing that Naruto has three affinities but it's practically useless if you can't utilize them. So Kushina introduced him to a completely different training method, the Shadow Clone Training method. For the last year, she stormed up her brain to somehow speed up his training for compensating the time lost when he was asleep. Normally in clans, ninja training starts from the age of six, so she had to somehow recover four-year worth of training; that is why she invented his training method.

With that Naruto's elemental training started, it completely took over the Ninjutsu and control exercise in his daily schedule.

Between these events, Kushina requested Kurumi to send the memories of events that happened when she was asleep, Kurumi didn't saw any harm in it and obliged. After getting the memories, to say Kushina was furious would be understatement of the decade. The look she gave could even send shiver down the spine of Shinigami. However, unfortunately (or fortunately for some villagers) Kushina didn't have an actual body, she just took out her pent up anger on a little Minato shaped dummy made by Naruto in his mindscape. Due to practicing meditation daily Naruto had much better control over his mindscape than before, unfortunately he still was not able to make any major changes until the seal is broken.

During these two years, Naruto also bonded with the giant vixen. They have a friendly bond between them where Kurumi would always tease him about different things and if you ask him, the vixen was just a big pervert with tons of chakra.

Till the end of second year, Naruto could do few C & D Rank Katon and Futon jutsus, some of them would be **Fūton: Daitoppa** or **Katon: Endan** and few more. Although Raiton Jutsus were out of their reach, Kushina taught him the basic Raiton chakra manipulation exercises. Raiton was Minato's affinity; she has little to no idea how it works.

At the beginning of his 13th birthday, Kushina deemed him matured enough to start telling him about his heritage from Uzumaki Clan with the exception of the Bloodline limit i.e. the art of sealing aka Fuinjutsu. She explained him how Uzumaki clan was renowned and feared for their Fuinjutsu. She told him tales about her father and ninjas of Uzushiogakure.

From that point Naruto's Fuinjutsu training started with of course his regular Ninjutsu and Taijutsu training. The normal studies time from 3:00 pm to 5:00pm was replace by Fuinjutsu training as Kushina consider him knowledgeable enough, rest he had to gain from pure experience.

Despite being an Uzumaki it took him some time to grasp the concept of fuinjutsu, it was surprising for him when he learned a few drops of ink and chakra can even withhold even the mightiest of beasts. From there he took Fuinjutsu studies very seriously by starting to understand the concept instead of just memorizing it like he was doing before.

Within a year, he learned the basics of fuinjutsu and made Gravity Seals and Restrain Seals with the help of his mother and applied them on his own body to improve his physical strength even further.

During that year Naruto also joined the Shinobi Academy for officially becoming a shinobi. Naruto wanted to show off his skills and ace the exams to make his Kaa-chan proud, but Kushina stopped him. She explained how this would a bad idea; how if he showed his superior skills and abilities, the civil council and elders would try to stop the 'demon' from gaining more power and leaving the village forever.

Naruto understood what she wanted to convey and didn't asked anymore questions. And as such the next two years passed without any special events aside from few more attacks on Naruto, which he was easily able to fend off.

So to summarize everything happened in the past five years, Naruto's shinobi skill improved tremendously. His bond with the giant vixen became almost that of a best friends, if she were a human he would definitely date her. He also reached level 7 fuinjutsu studies. If you don't know, fuinjutsu studies have 10 levels, starting from level 1 that of a novice to level 10 that of a seal master. Kushina is a seal master but no one ever believed her in her days due to her short temper and bashful nature.

And surprising enough when puberty hit him, Kurumi was the one who gave him the "The Talk" or "Birds and Bees". After the talk, due to lack of girls in his real life, Naruto started developing some hidden taboo sexual fantasies toward her Kaa-chan. He would sometime act differently and try to hide his bulge in his pants, which never went unnoticed by Kushina but she would always giggle and shrug it off. Kurumi would always tease him about it for hours in when they had private conversations.

* * *

 **Present (1 Week before Naruto's Birthday)**

 **Mindscape**

Naruto yawned lazily, rubbing his eyes occasionally trying to rub off the sleepiness from them. "Kaa-chan why you called me here so early in the morning? I still wanted to sleep some more." Naruto whined, he really was not a morning person but due to training for the last five years, he had to became one…..forcefully. But as they say, old habits die hard.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but what we're going to discuss would be very important plus..ugh…I was also getting bored." Kushina added the last part somewhat nervously.

"What?" the blonde grumbled, still only one eyed open.

"I'm going to tell you about the Uzumaki male Kekkei Genkai." Those words were enough for opening his eyes wide-awake and gaining his full focus, Naruto was waiting for this moment for past years, to awaken his full potential and possibly even free his mother from the cell.

"I told you when you'll be 15, you'll decide if you want to unlock your Kekkei Genkai or not." She repeated receiving a nod from Naruto, "A week from now will be that day, so today I'll reveal almost everything about it and you'll have a complete week to make you decision, okay?" Kushina asked with the most intense expression she could manifest.

"Hai," Naruto agreed, earning a sweet smile.

"Okay, so I would start how it's done in Uzushiogakure by telling its origin." Kushina exhale smoothly, ready to teach some history. "Centuries ago, human didn't have any chakra. You would think it would be a peaceful era if there were no chakra but that's just a big misconception. At that time human used weapons that were more reliable on strengths like sword, spear or even simple Taijutsu. There was a princess named Kaguya Otsutsuki, she could say that she was an alien princess. She came to earth with Shinji, the Divine Tree. The Otsutsuki clan was a race of alien immortals; their only goal was to collect Shinji trees as every planet in which living being resides has their own Shinji tree. Kaguya came to earth with a Shinji tree given to her in case there's any powerful warrior or soldier on earth to resist her. However, fortunately for earth beings Kaguya was few centuries too late. The Shinji of earth was already death and completely dissolved into earth's soil and atmosphere to make what we now call as Nature's chakra." Kushina paused, confirming Naruto was following him and was a little surprised when she found not only Naruto but Kurumi too listening with keen attention. She thought the fox would have the knowledge of this; after all Hagoromo created her, he would have passed the knowledge to them. However, it looks like she was wrong, seems like this knowledge was exclusive to only Uzumaki clan.

Kushina decided to continue the ancient tale, "You can say that Kaguya was the first person on earth to even know the existence of chakra. Every Otsutsuki clan member had their own unique special ability, but they all also had one powerful Kekkei Genkai, its called **Protean**. This Kekkei Genkai allows the user to copy any special ability of any other Otsutsuki member and keep it, in other words, it allows the user to copy other Kekkei Genkai and keep it permanently like you were born with it."

This information was met with pin drop silence; you could even hear the droplets of water falling from the ceiling to the surface of the cell.

"W-wh-what? Are y-you serious? That has to be a joke, right? That's godlike ability, scratch that, even god will be helpless against something like that." Naruto sputtered, he cannot believe that type of Kekkei Genkai ever existed in this world or even in this entire universe.

"Naru-chan, believe me that ability is actually real and I even have evidence of it." Kushina waited for Naruto's response, when he asked her what evidence, she replied, "The prime evidence would be you and me."

"As for the rest of the story, I would keep it for another time. For now just know that we're descendent of the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, though the power she had, may have faded in the track on time." Kushina told him, "Uzumaki clan have two Kekkei Genkai one for each gender. The chains that you saw the first day when we met five years ago is called Adamantine chains, it unlocks automatically when the female have a females chakra reaches a specific density, they are Uzumaki female bloodline limit. As for the male, I'm just going to do that." She explained.

"Oh I almost forgot about the Futanari, you see a natural Futanari born with both the abilities and both of them in their unlocked state." She added, before Naruto could do anything.

"What's a Futanari?" Naruto was perplexed. He never even heard of that term.

"Oh you don't know, I thought Kurumi would have already told you about it, given her perverse nature." Kushina questioned, which was answered by a simple shook of his head in negative.

" **I thought it would be better if you explained some of the important parts of yourself and your clan.** " Kurumi answered, Kushina nodded in thanks.

Kushina shifted her attention back to Naruto, "Naru-chan, Futanari is a third gender who have both genitals, a vagina and a penis."

Naruto nodded in response, until he slowly understand the whole meaning of it.

As she saw the look of realization hit him, she stopped him from asking the question she knew he wanted to ask, "Yea Naru-chan, to be blunt. A Futanari had both a cunt and a dick."

Naruto simply nodded and decided to divert the conversation from the awkward topic, "So, how do I use this Protean?" Naruto asked the million dollar (or ryo, yen?) question.

"This is the very question why Uzumaki clan never revealed this ability. People believe it's a very vulgar ability, some Uzumakis even abandoned their clan name for this." Kushina exhaled loudly, readying herself for the big secret, "For the user to copy a Kekkei Genkai, he/she must have sex with the other person. The user must be on the receiving side of the dick while the other person sends his/her chakra into the user through penis."

Naruto's brain took few second to process all the information given to it, "HHHHAAAAAAHHHH," Finally realization hit him and his reaction was exactly as Kushina thought it would be. "Does that mean I've to have receive a dick in me? But I'm not a female; I don't have even have a vagina." Naruto questioned in shock.

"For Protean to become active and work it isn't necessary to receive the penis from vagina, it can work with either vagina or rectum." Kushina informed. Before Naruto could ask any questions she continues, "If you want to activate Protean you have to take a penis of a futa in your ass and if you ever want to copy someone's Kekkei Genkai you have to repeat the process with that person." She further explained.

"So in short I must have anal sex with a futa to active this awesome Kekkei Genkai of mine and have to do repeatedly with others maybe even strangers to improve it further." Naruto summarized receiving a nod from his mother. He sigh heavily, rubbing his forehead "Man, I was thinking it can't so easy to gain such an awesome power."

"I told you Naruto, this is not some kids' plaything which you can use with much consequence." She added.

Naruto stood on his legs and started walking round and round around the cell; thinking about what his mother just told him. "Say, Kaa-chan? Even if I agreed to unlock Protean, I don't even know any futa in the village and how this will help to break the seal?" he can't see any way to unlock the seal by Protean.

"Okay Naru-chan, I'm going to reveal a secret," Naruto just nodded on that although a little confused, not seeing any point to suddenly change the topic until… "Naruto, I'm a Futanari." She declared.

Naruto's brain had watched better days than today, so many shocking secrets are being revealed today that his brain might just burst due to the overwhelming pressure it keeps getting from her mother.

Naruto thought to ignore the fact her mother was a futa, it's not like she got any chances to choose which gender she want to born as. And asked the question that started bugging him the moment she announced herself as a futa, "But Kaa-chan, isn't it a taboo? You know the relationship between son and mother?" he question, averting his eyes from hers.

"In Uzumaki clan due to Protean, incest relationship is not considered taboo. In fact, it's a kind of a tradition of Uzumaki clan, if a male wants to unlock his Protean it's their mother who help them achieve it." Kushina explained, "And as to how it'll break the seal. I'll tell you when you'll make your decision, on your birthday." She added with her signature sweet smile.

"You've a week to make your decision and if you still want to do it, please also decide till then with whom you want to do it,"

"Huh? Now what does that mean?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression, there are only two persons inside his mind and one is a giant vixen so it only leaves her mother.

" **Huh, I'm hurt kit. How can you forget about me?** " The giant vixen named Kurumi asked in mock hurt.

"W-What? There's no way I'm gonna have sex with someone whose even pinky is bigger than me." Naruto shudder at that alone.

" **Idiot, where do you get those stupid ideas from?** " Kurumi growled, " **Unlike my brothers and sister, I have a real human form. How do you think I hide from humans before that damn Uchiha caught me**."

"huh now that I think about it, it sound really stupid of me." Naruto admitted with a sheepish look, until he eyes widen ' _This is happening so much today, I think I should just keep my eyes wide open the entire day._ " He thought mentally.

"Wait Kurumi-chan has a human form?" Naruto asked Kushina getting a nod as his answer, "Than why did you hide it for freaking five years?" he asked.

" **Well, I just feel like it. Plus if I would have revealed my human form, you would be too distracted by my beauty to concentrate on your training. And mostly because you would had ravaged me like a sex driven beast and steal my chastity.** " Kurumi finished with fake tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto just shook his head at her action, ' _No one would even believe that a fifteen year old boy could rape mightiest of the Bijuu Kitsune no Kyuubi.'_ He thought.

" **Anyway, since you have to choose in one week, I should show my human form.** " Kurumi declared and with a small blast, white clouds covered the entire entity. When the cloud cleared, a woman about 5 foot 4 inches was standing instead of the Kyuubi. She have indigo colored hairs flowing till her waist and ears on her head with white fur inside them. She have golden eyes, creamy complexion, round face with three whisker marks on each side of cheeks like her jailer, killer huge E-Cup rack and the most out of the place thing on her would her silvery color nine waving tails and a 13 inches male appendage hanging between her legs. She stood there in all her naked beauty.

Naruto face went from normal to blushing red to pale when he saw her prick size.

"Like what you see?" Kurumi teased with a grin while jiggling her breasts, her voice was now more human.

"GAAAAAAH, please put some clothes on." Naruto shouted and turned his back so he didn't have to see her naked and her huge…..member. He gulped, but it also made him aroused, much to his own confusion.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout." Kurumi said now in her more feminine voice, summoned a custom crimson kimono with little yellow design on it, and borders with silver color. She didn't wear any bra or panty because she didn't like it, they are too constricting for her taste. Her kimono did little to much to hide her huge assets. It might even came out from her kimono if she jumped even once.

Kushina stood beside Kurumi and looked straight to Naruto's eyes, "So Naru-chan, we will hear your decision in a week, okay?", he nodded.

"Naruto, before you leave I have another more important part of the Kekkei Genkai to tell you," Kushina said a serious tone," It's about Protean's side effects on you...….."

* * *

The rest of the week went as usual, some training, some studying and pranking the village. She spent a lot of time during the week with Kurumi now in her human form. Her teasing increasing using her human body's every part to make him uncomfortable and also about how he'll soon fucking opposite sex. Yeah, a pretty normal week for him.

On 10th of October, they celebrated his birthday in his mindscape. Kushina made him some cake and other dishes in the kitchen made by him. Soon in the afternoon, the time for the decision that can change his life and the plot of this story too.

"So Naruto, what's you thought?" Kushina asked.

"I already made my decision five years ago Kaa-chan, it will not change." Naruto announced with firm tone.

"I see," Kushina smiled, she can clearly see the resolve to do this in his eyes.

"And with whom you want to do it?" Kurumi asked in her lazy tone, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Kaa-chan said that it's an Uzumaki tradition that the male's mother helps them to unlock it, so I'll go with Kaa-chan. Sorry Kurumi-chan." Naruto said with apologetic look.

"Yeah, yeah, go with Kushina. I already knew you would choose her. You're after all mamas' boy." Kurumi did her routine taunting and teasing, causing his to huff.

"Alright, so here the plan Naruto," Kushina started, "It's only a hypothesis but it has eighty percent chances that it'll work."

"There are three ways to open the seal. First, we unlock it with its genuine key, which we do not have; so that option is out. Second, we kill the jailer of the seal; in this case, you Naru-chan, so this option is down even before we think about it. And third and the only option which is safe enough to give it a shot, we use the only weakness of Eight Trigrams Seal." Kushina said with a confident smile.

"Ugh..What's its weakness?"

"Eight Trigrams Seal is one of the best seal for holding a Bijuu. While it can hold even Kyuubi from escaping, it cannot stop someone from outside to enter inside the seal like you Naruto. This weakness is represented by those large vertical bars." She pointed toward the golden vertical bars on the gate blocking their pathway, "Normally other seals created to hold Bijuus have crossbar gates, so neither the jailer nor its prisoner can cross that gate without its key but those seals aren't strong enough and can break or weaken if the jailer suffered from any traumatic experience. Eight Trigrams Seal was designed to overcome that weakness." Kushina went full lecture mode.

"So, which seal you had, Kaa-chan?" Naruto was a little curious.

"Well, I didn't know the name of the seal but I know it was made by Mio-sama, it was very good if you ask me even though it was a crossbar seal." Kushina answered, "Anyway, that's going off topic. So, If we…ugh….get intimated inside the seal and active Protean and due to Kurumi being sealed inside you from the time you're born, you're more familiar to her chakra than me when I was her jailer, it shouldn't take much time to copy Kurumi's chakra."

"But didn't you said, Kurumi's chakra is dangerous if it flow in the body while the seal is in locked state?" Naruto enquired.

"Hai, I said that." Kushina admitted, she liked how Naruto was catching up. "But this is a complete different case, normally when Kurumi forces her chakra in the body of her jailer. The potent chakra cover the body from outside forming a orange color tailed clock, which in turn started damaging the body from outside. While in your case we'll pump in chakra directly _inside_ you and the chakra will not flow through your tenketsu points or pathways." She thoroughly explained.

"Huh…but why would it copy Kurumi-chan's chakra, I thought it copy only Kekkei Genkai, not chakra?" Naruto was totally lost, he was sure he would get a brain hemorrhage till the end of the day.

Kushina was impressed by his perspective skills, "How do you think Protean copy other Kekkei Genkai? Every Kekkei Genkai has one thing in common i.e. chakra. It copies the chakra of the person that the user receives through the penis." That answered his question, so she continues, "The seal has a secondary security system which uses the jailer's chakra on the gate to suppress the prisoner's chakra. And there's also a final line of defense, which activates when both the previous system fails." Kushina said that part with a evil smile, Kushina with a evil smile is never a good sign. "The seal stores a little amount of chakra of the seal maker in its outer layer, just outside of the gate; in our case Minato."

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed, he has chakra of that person. The thought alone make him uneasy.

"Calm down Naru-chan. He's asleep like I was, so he doesn't know what's happening." Kushina reassured him he nodded in response. "We're going to use those two security system to open the seal. If my theory is right, when your body copy and replace your old chakra with the copied version of Kurumi's chakra, the secondary system will start applying that chakra on the gate. Due to same chakra inside and outside the gate the seal will possibly go on high alert and assume that the Kyuubi is trying to come out of the seal and has already erase the chakra signature of its jailer completely; which by the way can only be done if Kurumi injects more than fifty percent of her chakra through the gate forcefully. Anyway, back to the topic. As a last resort the seal will active the last line of defense and release the seal maker to reseal the Kyuubi _outside_ the seal." Kushina finished, emphasized on outside.

"But, what'll be the use of it? It's not like he'll open the gate for us." Naruto asked still puzzled, he has to soon increase his training train on fuinjutsu if he ever want to match Kushina on it.

"You're forgetting something Naru-chan, this is your mindscape you have full control over it except inside the seal. So when Minato would appear onside the seal, you should be able to take control of him and steal every knowledge from him plus the key of course." Kushina laid her final plan.

Naruto was applauded by Kushina's brilliance, he was sure he would never be able to create any plan with half of this plan's complexity. "That's a really awesome plan Kaa-chan, but I don't know if it'll be that easy to take control of Minato." He still has his doubts in him.

"Don't worry Naru-chan you'll just have to think of him as an object you created and what you want to do with him. And you'll be able to easily access his memories and take whatever you want." Kushina said, showing full confidence in him. Naruto nodded, if there is one person he does not want to disappoint that would the person in front of him, his Kaa-chan.

 **!Warning!**

 **Lemon Starts**

"So, shall we start Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, as she received a nervous nod by the blonde.

"Don't be nervous, as this is your first time I'll lead after this time you can take charges, okay?" she suggested as she can see Naruto was still somewhat nervous, but from experience she knew once they started he'll automatically start involving.

Kushina took him to the queen size bed made by Naruto for her to sleep and laid him on the bed and slowly came closer to him to initiate a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward, following her lead. Their lips meet and Naruto could not believe the softness and tenderness of her Kaa-chan's lips. Her mother licked his lower lip asking for permission to enter and he happily complied, and thus started a tongue war. Naruto's was sloppy while Kushina's was handling his expertly and submitted his into submission causing him to moan with pleasure. Kushina undid his pants and stroking his cock from over the underwear,

"Ahhh…Ah….Kaa-chan, please keep doing it." Naruto was so engrossed in pleasure that he did not notice when his hand subconsciously started massaging Kushina's erogenous zone from her soft and bouncy breast to her plump rear casing her to jack him off with even greater pace.

"AHHHHH", Naruto finally cum, completely lost in sexual bliss.

"You're such a bad boy Naruto. How can you already cum when your Kaa-chan has not given you permission. You needed to be punished." Kushina said with a predatory grin, slowly her sexual desire took over her. She broke their kiss and watched Naruto panting with a dazed look. She wanted to make Naruto hers, so she tore her and Naruto's clothes exposing her naked goddess like body. There was no bra to cover her massive DD-Cup breast with erect nipples on 1 inch in diameter light pink areola. Only a panty covering her womanhood, although it couldn't hide her already harder than steel 11 inches long rod with a girth of 2 inches and around the glans 2.5 inches, few inches of the head of the penis was already out and visible to Naruto.

Kushina shifted herself, so she was straddling Naruto's chest and tore the last piece of cloth from her "Come on Naruto, suck it. Suck your Kaa-san dry with your virgin mouth." She commanded, a wave a pleasure went through his body hearing her Kaa-chan's commanding tone, he did notice that now her mother was calling him with his full name instead of 'Naru-chan'. He did as she ordered although a bit hesitantly.

"H-hai!" Naruto started with first licking the head of the cock first which was dripping with a small amount of precum, he thought it would taste bitter but ' _Wow, it taste like miso soup of ramen, maybe even better_ '. He loved the taste and engulfed the first 4 inches of hard cock in his warm mouth to get this treat. He swirled his tongue around her cock with bobbing it's head, this earned him an moan of bliss from Kushina. "HAAAA! Naruto, keep doing that. Help your Kaa-chan to feel good."

Naruto had read some of those adult manga in markets on Kurumi's recommendation and he has to say they are very helpful.

Kushina was on cloud nine, she may have had sex and received blowjobs from other women to satisfy herself in past but no one came close to Naruto. It was as if he has natural talent in this, well she would not be surprised if he has more of this talent after all for sometime Uzumaki clan became infamous for their high sexual activities.

Naruto was still trying his hardest to take the whole thing in his mouth but was only able to take 8 inches of the massive prick. Kushina became a little impatient with the lack of attention on the last three inches of her rod, so she got hold of his head and ramp the whole dick inside his mouth. "Come on Naruto, be a man and take the whole thing." She roared.

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen to its limit and gagged, trying to breathe and push out some of the cock out. But he couldn't do anything as Kushina was busy fucking his mouth with a care in the world, "Oh Naruto, your mouth feels so warm and good. I just can't wait to feel your virgin tight ass-pussy."

Naruto's throat was hurting badly due to the sudden deep throating, but he somehow feel even more aroused when her Kaa-chan dominates him. He tried to relax to ease his throat but still gagged few more times, the vibrations of the gags send Kushina to her limit and thrust a final time, "Take it Naruto, drink all the futa cum of your Kaa-chan and tell me how is it. FUCK, here it comes." And with that she started pouring all her baby batter directly inside his stomach. She came for a straight one minute, filling his mouth to brim with her futa semen causing it to overflow, it started coming out from the corner of his mouth, and at the last shot; she yanked her cock and shot the last massive load on his face.

"Awwww Naruto, aren't you looking cute with your Kaa-chan's futa semen covering all your face and coming out from your mouth?" Kushina cooed, the scene alone would make any futa rock hard instantaneously, "How it taste like?" She whispered in his ears huskily and nibbled on it while knitting his nipples with her free hands.

Naruto moaned even more, he does not know why but after drinking Kushina's futa cum his body became even more sensitive. "Ugh…..it tastes….ugh….awesome, please gimme more." He became completely addicted to her semen.

"Ah ha, well it's a specialty of futa cum. Once you taste it, it became like a drug you just can't live without it in you. It also increases the sensitivity of the person who drinks it." Kushina informed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The glint alone sends shiver of anticipation in his spines, his cock jumped in excitement.

"Unfortunately Naruto, you have to wait if you want to taste more of your Kaa-chan's yummy futa cum. I never told you but I was waiting for this moment for the last 3 years. Let's go to main event." Kushina denied his request and get off him.

"Now Naruto, on your hand and knees so I can check the filthy anus which I'm going to reshape." Kushina ordered in firm tone.

Naruto complied as her order and quaver in anticipation of what's going to happen to him next, till now everything her Kaa-chan did to him was blissful.

Kushina went behind him and grasp the two round pillow of flesh and squeeze them; checking its firmness, that action earned her a moan as he was still very sensitive due to drinking the futa cum and most probably he be throughout their session. "You really have a nice ass Naruto, soft, round and supple. Just the way I like it." She said the last part with an evil grin and lustful eyes.

Kushina spanked his right ass cheek hard earning a cry of pain from Naruto.

"K-kaa-chan, what are yo-?" But before he could finish, she again spanks him this time on the left ass cheek. Naruto hardly suppressed his moan on that.

"Say Naruto you like being dominated, aren't you?" She asked with another spank on the ass. Every time she spanked one of his bum, his cock would jump in excitement.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"I can't hear what you just said, say it loudly." Kushina again commanded in her authoritative voice.

He couldn't deny it anymore, he loved the way her Kaa-chan dominates her. "H-hai Kaa-chan, I love the way you command me, dominates me, punish me. Please spank me more kaa-chan." Naruto was a little shy to admit the fact before, but the way her mother told him to say the truth, he just couldn't deny it.

"Good boy," Kushina praised, while still spanking him earning cry of ecstasy. He might just cum again if this kept on going, "You know what you're feeling is common in Uzumaki Clan's males, they are born submissive and few of them are even masochist. They just love being dominated, that's why Uzumaki clan was a Matriarchy based clan."

Naruto was too busy in enjoying the sexual pain to register what she said; he was a complete moaning mess and was very close to his orgasm. Kushina noticed it too and stopped slapping his already red and hot ass cheeks, he whimpered due to the loss of pain and denying his release.

"Well what we have here, it looks like my sochi is not only submissive but also a masochist bitch, huh?" Kushina purred into his ears, while caressing his red-hot cheeks and licking them to sooth him before the main course.

Those words caused him to shudder, "H-hai, please dominate me more Kaa-chan."

Kushina smirked, grabbed his bums and spread them, exposing his tight virgin pucker hole. After sucking her index finger making sure it was well lubed, she inserts it in his tight rectum. Naruto gasped when he felt something was invading his anus. Grinning she slide her second and third finger into the already tight ring of muscles.

Naruto groaned in a little pain at her wanton action, "How does it feel slut? Having your mother play with your ass?" Kushina whispered, massaging his anal muscles and slowly stretching them to their limit to prepare him for what would come next.

"Oh, it pains a little but feels so good after sometime, so full." Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain.

Kushina smirked; stop her stimulations, brought her mouth near his anus and licked. Naruto whined the ministration stopped, but straight went on cloud nine when he felt something like a swishy wet muscle replaced it. When he turned his head, he was greeted with the hot sight of his Kaa-chan licking his tight hole.

"Get Ready Naruto, I'm almost finished with my preparation to reshape you anal hole with my giant mammoth." Kushina told him while lubricating his pucker.

Done with the lubricating, Kushina stood up, spit on her own cock, and uniformly spread it all over. She brought her dick and lined it up with his ass, after rubbing for few seconds on the tight hole she push it and finally penetrated the no longer virgin rectum with only her head of the penis.

Naruto hold his breath and arching his back, he grunted in pain with little to no pleasure. While the ministration was arousing, it did not stretched him as much as her Kaa-chan's 2.5 inches glans.

"Don't worry Naruto, within a few minutes you would be moaning while drooling and forgot about the pain." Kushina reassured, while she was deep driven in her sexual drive, she still didn't want to damage her son permanently, Naruto just nodded to signal him he was ready.

Kushina hold his waist and again started pushing inside him inch by inch. She kept going until 7 inches of her was inside his excessively tight passage and Naruto already was writhing between pain and pleasure though pleasure was winning.

She was having some difficulties with the last 4 inches, so she retreated her cock until only its head was inside and ramped the dick inside the tight bundle of muscles with a massive force. Naruto's eyes to roll backed in his socket and tongue fell out from the mouth and started drooling as her prick went right through rubbing on his prostate. The pleasure was too much for his first time and straight away ejaculated a massive amount of cum his own cock.

"Well someone is enjoying himself too much." Kushina gave a massive grin witnessing her son cumming after only one thrust. She thought to play a little more before executing their plan; she bend over him squishing her rack on his back, leaving love bit on her ways while slapping his still rock hard cock with one hand and playing with his nuts with the other hand and started humping him with agonizing slow pace, rubbing specifically on his prostate. All of this was too much for him and again came a load ton of baby batter, this time on Kushina's hand.

She took her semen strained hand to her mouth and tasted it, it tasted sweet with a little amount of sour. She liked it and wiped cleaned her entire hand by licking. "That was a yummy treat Naruto, hope in the near future I'll get to taste even more of it." She purred in his ears sensually, slowly increasing her ramping speed and also send Kurumi's chakra laced with few of her chakra that she saved for this day.

"Oh fuck Naruto, you ass is so tight." She moaned, now that she was increasing her speed she actually realized how much tight is his anus.

"Oh…ugh….Kaa-chan, something is happening to my testis." Meanwhile Naruto became a semen machine as soon as Kushina started channeling Kurumi and her chakra inside him, he already came almost a liter and didn't show any sign of stopping.

' _Must be happening because of Kurumi's chakra.'_ Even Kushina did not expected this, but she wasn't complained. After all the more he came the more she'll get the delicious treat, so she kept drink as much baby batter she could eat while fucking and sending chakra into Naruto.

"Oh Kami-sama…..Kaa-chan….fuck my ass….fuck it HARDER AND FASTER." He requested, Kushina was waiting to hear those words.

With a renewed vigor, she started hammering him with her now chakra empowered hips and at a much faster speed. Naruto eyes again rolled back, "Fuck Kaa-chan, you're so deep inside me, rubbing by prostate." Naruto said in pleasure between his pants.

"Hai….Naruto, I can tell your outer muscles contracting. You really have a ass of a whore who didn't want the dick to leave it." Kushina growl, she can tell she is very close to her release. She increase the rate of channeling chakra in him.

"Shit, I'm cumming now even at a greater pace. It'll so got to continuously cumming." And true to her words, she was totally reshaping his rectum. He now has his doubts that after this anyone with smaller than her mother's cock size will ever be able to satisfy him.

"Naruto, I'm cumming, fuck, I'm very close…..get ready I'm gonna cum." She warned.

"Hai, please cum inside me Kaa-chan, cum inside me and paint my anal walls white with your heavenly semen." Naruto shouted.

"Here it comes Naruto, here comes your Kaa-chan's futa cum. Don't even dare to let a single drop of it out from your filthy ass or I'm gonna punish him in a way you'll end up with blue balls." She roared, that thought alone send shivers through his spine He definitely didn't want to know what kind of punishment would that me.

She thrust one final time with every bit of her strength and empty herself out inside his tightly clenched butt hole and filled him till brim and beyond, she didn't stop and soon his stomach stated expanding. She came continuously for 5 minutes inside him, when she was finished Naruto looked like a four to five month pregnant man.

Kushina stopped the flow of chakra which in turn caused Naruto's cock to finally pull up his flood gates. She watched his expanded stomach in fascination, before this she never came so much to inflate someone's stomach. ' _Mush be an Uzumaki thing.'_ She shrugged mentally and pulled out her cock from his white strained and ruined rectum with a 'pop' sound.

 **Lemon Ends**

And true to her warning, Naruto did not let even a single drop out from his ass. He fell back on his ass as soon as Kushina pulled her cock out and sighed in content. "That was the best thing I ever experienced *sigh* and now I can really feel a stronger chakra developing inside me." He said opening and closing his fist.

Kushina hugged him from behind and ran her hand over her still inflated stomach, 'I really like your pregnant like state, Naru-chan." She said with her usual sweet smile and kissed his cheek.

Naruto blushed he didn't want to purposefully looked like a pregnant man, "Kaa-chan, it's your fault. You came so much inside me." He accused.

Kushina did a nervous laugh, "Hai, hai, I know. I'm sorry and it look like you like being pregnant or you would have released that load till now." She said with a confident nod.

Naruto sweatdroped, ' _Did she forget she was the one who said to not release it?_ " he sighed and released a bucket load of cum from his sore ass, he would sure be limping tomorrow.

"That was really mesmerizing how your stomach went back to its original size." She said, still looking over his stomach, 'I wonder if my stomach shrank back like that when I was giving birt-" before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a bright shining light coming from Naruto.

Both Kurumi and her have to over their eyes from the light, when the light died down instead of Naruto there was a 5 foot 8 inches girl in her birth suit with shining long blonde hairs in twin tails, violent eyes, three whisker marks on each side of her cheek. Her skin was a light tan endowed with solid D-Cup titties, her arms looks fragile for any heavy lifting work and finishing with sexy long slender legs, hairless slit and firm yet bouncy round ass. In short, the girl looks like she was made for screwing her.

The girl looked around a bit, grabbing her own assets and checking them. "I'm changed into my Naruko form?" the girl asked in her melodic voice.

* * *

 **Kawarimi** – Substitute Jutsu

 **Henge no Jutsu** – Transformation Jutsu

 **Kage Bunshin** – Shadow Clone

 **Oiroke no Jutsu** – Sexy Jutsu (My second favorite)

 **Harem no Jutsu –** Harem Jutsu (Best and my personal favorite)

 **Fūton: Daitoppa** – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

 **Katon: Endan** – Fire Release: Flame Bullet

 **And Cut!**

 **!Cliffhanger! Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

 ***Dodges a washing machine* Seriously guys? How do you throw those things they're so heavy?**

 **And there's a poll on where males be allowed to fuck fem. Naruto aka Naruto or not. Please vote there, I'll take the poll down when I upload the 3** **rd** **chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Anyway, if you're angry that I changed Naruto into a girl you don't have to because its not permanent, he'll be changed back but the rest I'll keep secret. So guys, I just revealed by original bloodline limit fully focused on banging, absolutely awesome for smut stories; I want to ask how is it? Of course I didn't revealed everything about it but copying other bloodlines by copying chakra is the main limit. I really didn't knew what I should have named it, so I used Protean. You may ask why, well I got the idea from Pokemon Froakie's hidden ability named Protean. For more details please just google it. I thought about creating a original name too don't couldn't get one, the first name my mind thought about was Fuckogan, then I though it's too…..ugh…..weird, then my mind came with assogan, then I realized that the suffix '-gan' was used in Doujutsu bloodlines and mine is not one. So, if you guys have a good name please write down on the review. Also I may have accidently made the bloodline too OP so please someone suggest me some really well thought out limits to put on it *Puppy eyes Jutsu* 0_0**

 **And yeah, Naruto is submissive and will be masochist too when he'll be in the receiving end, I really can't see any male being dominant when that said male is being banged.**

 **Oh and one more thing, if anyone of you want fem. Naruto to lose his/her virginity to someone specific, you could PM me or write down in the review with a proper legit reason, or I'll go with what I have in mind.**

 **Some questions asked to me through PM and Reviews.**

 **1)** " **What do you think about Naruto having a Futa-Harem?" by Zweig.**

 **Answer) I think I forgot to mention the pairing in the prologue. It would be NarutoxKushinaxKurumi (Fem. Kyuubi) that pairing will have romantic feelings for each other. Other than that Naruto will have ONLY physical relationships with many ladies and women.**

 **I think that also answers the question of BoB (Guest), who asked about the pairing.**

 **2)** " **A decent start. Interested on how things will progress. I do hope you don't go the cliche futa route and make Naruto always the "reciever"." by BBWulf.**

 **Answer) Nope, don't worry, Naruto will not allows be the one to receive. In fact everything went as plan according to my plot this story will have all types of lemons, futa on male, futa on futa, straight, yuri, everything except Yoai. Even I have my limits dude.**

 **Notes if you're confused about something in the chapter.**

 **1\. If you don't get who I choose for the fem. Kyuubi character, its Ahri from League of Legends. I'm not really good at describing someone thoroughly.**

 **2\. I didn't forget to mention the side effects, I'll be explained in the next chapter.**

 **3\. Why Kushina's personality changed so suddenly will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, Je ne.**


End file.
